


Second Kiss

by Sugarhihihello



Series: Cullavellan One-Shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants to kiss her again but it's been difficult to find time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Kiss

That first kiss, when he'd finally pulled away from her – _oh but he didn't want to_ – he had smiled, ducked his head. “I should... let you get back to work.”

“Mm.” Lavellan had stood on her tip toes and pressed the smallest kiss to the underside of his chin. _Maker_ but it made his knees tremble, that small touch, even more than her kisses had. “There's apparently an urgent report waiting in your office.”

They'd parted, laughing, hands lingering before finally breaking apart.

 

\---

 

The second kiss was harder, somehow. He'd wanted to kiss her in the war room, as she bit her lip and looked over the maps. He'd wanted to kiss her when she sat on her throne, when she'd called down her wrath and judgment on the prisoner. He'd wanted to kiss her when she laughed with Solas, when she'd leaned her elbows on the table in the tavern, when she'd stood in the courtyard hitting the Iron Bull with a stick for Maker knows what reason.

The problem was she was never alone. She'd given him plenty of small smiles, had brushed a hand against his arm as they passed, but there was never a right moment.

And it had been four days.

One time she had come by his office but there had been three men in there with him, and she'd quietly dismissed herself. He'd clenched his fists against the desk, trying to hurry the conversations along, but by the time he stepped out of his office, she was gone.

So he found himself pacing in the main hall beside her door at five in the morning. He'd relieved one of the guards who normally stood near the throne at night, just as a precaution. The man had been grateful enough to leave.

When did she get up? Did she have breakfast brought to her? Cullen realized he knew nothing about Lavellan's daily habits. She always just turned up at some point during the day.

The door to her bedroom squeaked open and he jumped, spinning to find her yawning, her hair a little mussed from sleep on one side, rubbing a fist into her eye. She was out of her armor, just a light linen shirt and leather pants.

“Inquisitor,” he said, and she let out a small squeak of alarm.

“Cullen!”

“Um. Good morning.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I... was hoping to catch you.”

“Oh? Is something wrong?”

Suddenly everything he was about to say, to do, felt wrong. He hadn't imagined kissing her, had he? She'd seemed... interested. He thought...

“I... just wanted to see you.” The words came out flat.

But then she smiled.

“I'm sorry I've been so busy.”

“No, no. It's fine. We've both been busy.”

She was stepping forward, her hands slid up his chest. He almost gasped at her fingers at the nape of his neck and then she kissed him. He closed his eyes, melting against her.

_Finally._

Her lips lingered a moment, then she drew back, dropping back to the floor. _Had she been on her toes the whole time?_

“Maybe we should make a standing appointment, hm? Breakfast together?”

A slow smile slid up his face. “I would enjoy seeing your face first thing every morning.”

She laughed, warm as the sunrise. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My dragon age tumblr - <http://andrastesass.tumblr.com>


End file.
